geschichte_der_britischen_monarchiewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Cuthred von Wessex
Cuthred war König von Wessex von 740 bis 756. Geschichte Cuthred war verwandt mit seinem Vorgänger Aethelheard, und wenn Symeon of Durhams Aussage, dass die beiden Brüder waren, wahr ist, dann muss Cuthred schon älter gewesen sein, als er den Thron bestieg, denn Aethelheard war auch der Schwager von Ine von Wessex. Die Angelsächsische Chronik bezeichnet sie als verwandt. ASC, Jahr 740 Obwohl Aethelheard keinen Nachfolger ernannte, glauben Historiker durch Cuthreds Position auf einer Urkunde, Anglo-Saxons.net#255 in der er direkt unter Aethelheard und vor Königin Frithugyth steht, dass er der ernannte Nachfolger war. Laut der Angelsächsischen Chronik "führte entschlossen Krieg gegen Aethelbald von Mercia", der seine Oberherrschaft auf Wessex ausgedehnt hatte. Obwohl dieser Eintrag im ersten Jahr von Cuthreds Herrschaft erscheint, ist das kein Hinweis darauf, dass Cuthred sofort rebellierte, auch wenn er es klar stellte, dass er kein so schwacher König war wie sein Bruder. 743 heißt es, dass er gemeinsam mit Aethelbald gegen die Waliser kämpfte. Aethelbald hatte viele Jahre lang Grenzprobleme mit den Walisern und hatte mit der Erbauung von Wat's Dyke begonnen, und so ist es möglich, dass Cuthred aufrichtig gegen die Menschen kämpfte, die heute Waliser genannt werden. Das Wort "welisc" bedeutete Fremde in der sächsischen Sprache und wurde für alle einheimischen Britonen benutzt. Cuthreds Kampf gegen die "Waliser" könnte gegen die Britonen von Cornwall gegangen sein, und höchst wahrscheinlich ist es das, was mit einem ähnlichen Eintrag von 753 gemeint ist, als Cuthred allein erwähnt wird. ASC, Jahr 753 Obwohl Ine Devon erobert hatte, hatte er Cornwall nicht erobert und es gab höchstwahrscheinlich Grenzkämpfe und örtliche Unruhen im 8. und 9. Jh. Cuthred könnte in der Lage gewesen sein, den Konflikt einzugrenzen, doch es gelang auch ihm nicht, Cornwall zu erobern. In der zweiten Hälfte seiner Herrschaft musste er sich unausweichlichen Aufständen durch Thronrivalen stellen. Die Angelsächsische Chronik berichtet ohne Erklärung, dass Cynric, ein Prinz von Wessex - Henry of Huntingdon erklärte, dass Cynric ein Sohn von Cuthred war Thomas Forester (Übersetzung), The Chronicle of Henry of Huntingdon und möglicherweise von Aethelbald zur Rebellion getrieben wurde -, 748 erschlagen wurde, und Cuthred 750 gegen Aethelhun kämpfte, "den überheblichen Ealdorman". ASC, Jahr 750 Obwohl Cuthred diese Stürme überstand, zeigt es, dass seine Kontrolle in Wessex nicht absolut war. Vermutlich war es das, was ihn dazu brachte, sich gegen Aethelbald von Mercia durchzusetzen. Beda berichtet aus dem Jahr 750, dass Cuthred sich "gegen Aethelbald erhob" Beda, HE Nachtrag Jahr 750 und dies war der Beginn der Feindseligkeiten, die zur Schlacht von Beorhford 752 führten, wo Cuthred Aethelbald besiegte. ASC, Jahr 752 Von da an mus er seine Unabhängigkeit von Mercia wieder beansprucht haben, und erlangte die Kontrolle über die Gebiete Berkshire und Wiltshire zurück. Frank Stenton, Anglo-Saxon England Sharon Turner, The history of the Anglo-Saxons from the earliest period to the Norman conquest Barbara Yorke, Kings and Kingdoms Als er 756 starb, muss Cuthred zufrieden gewesen sein mit dem Wissen, dass er den Status von Wessex wieder hergestellt hatte, obwohl ihm nicht klar sein konnte, dass dies nur kurzlebig war. Er scheint keinen Erben ernannt zu haben, und Sigebert wurde sein Nachfolger. ASC, Jahr 756 Einige Historiker glauben, dass er Cuthreds Sohn gewesen sein könnte. Heather Edwards, "Cuthred" in Oxford Dictionary of National Biography Stammtafel # NN ## Aethelburg ⚭ ♔ Ine von Wessex (688-726) ## ♔ Aethelheard (726-740) ⚭ Frithugyth von Surrey ## ♔ Cuthred von Wessex (740-756) ### Cynric (✝ 748) ### Sigebert (756-757) Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Haus Wessex Kategorie:König von Wessex